


Lessons

by MissTheOldYou



Series: Top Corner Drabbles [1]
Category: Top Corner
Genre: Cute Ahn Si Joon, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTheOldYou/pseuds/MissTheOldYou
Summary: When soccer lessons turn into more than either boy intended.***I do not own the Top Corner manga nor to I own any of these characters, this is strictly fanfiction :) Cross-Posted on wattpad as well.
Relationships: Ahn Si Joon & Heo Do Hyung, Wang Ji Hyun/ Ahn Si Joon
Series: Top Corner Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087943
Kudos: 1





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found this manga series and really like it! I found that there really isn’t a fan base around it and decided to basically start one :) Also posted on Wattpad

There was no better feeling than scoring a goal. That's what Wang Ji Hyun felt for most of his life. He'd grown up with a soccer ball between his feet, a little companion of sorts. The ball would follow wherever he went. If Hyun was at the breakfast table, the ball would be tapped from toe-to-toe under the table, in a way that was not nearly as subtle as he hoped. The walk to school was accompanied by his ball and so were his afternoons.

Most of his life consisted of a usual schedule. Ji Hyun would wake up, grab his ball from next to his bed and head to the bathroom, breakfast came, then he'd be off to school and after would be practice. Over and over he flowed through the motions until one day he stopped caring.

When his father died Ji Hyun no longer cared for the sport. Maybe that's not right. He still cared and probably still even loved to play, but he couldn't get himself to try. It was as if the longer time passed without his father, the further away the ball felt. The further away his drive to go get it as well.

Soccer was their thing. How could Ji Hyun play without his father cheering him on? Sure, his mom had gone to his games and also encouraged him but his father was the one who spent hours just passing back and forth with him. His father was the one who played the makeshift goalie, often times getting pelted with shots, all so that his son could get some extra practice scoring. His father was the face he looked for after making a goal. After he passed away, instead of finding his father's face in the crowd he found disappointment.

He kept playing of course. Ji Hyun just couldn't stand doing more than the bare minimum. Anytime he did something exceptional he always looked towards the crowd for praise from the one person who could never again see it from. So he decided it was better to try a little less harder. Sure, he would still play in important games and would still score too. It was much harder and more embarrassing to try to temper down his talent. He also didn't want to disrespect his father by completely wasting the grueling hours that they spent together training.

Most practices were spent on the bleachers asleep. He wasn't missing much. Ji Hyun's skills surpassed anyone's on the team, which was why he was aloud to do practically whatever he wanted. He was also offered the captain position but declined, even if the little voice in the back of his head said that his father would have been proud to see the captain band around him. Practices usually went the same way each time. His team mates would stretch and do a running warm up, then came dribbling and passing drills, followed by a shooting and defending drill, finishing with a scrimmage between the team. Every once in a while he'd get up and juggle a ball to ward off boredom or he would go and make fun of some sloppier freshman.

Practices for this team usually ended in a fight. Upperclassmen felt it was their odd right to pass off all the chores to the little amount of underclassmen that they had. Hazing was often involved as well and if you tried to challenge one of the older players... things would get physical. It was not a rare occurrence for fists to be let loose after practice and for threats to be let out of their cages. Ji Hyun played with beasts at Gwang-Jin High. He hated how volatile and fragile the egos of some of his teammates were, even if he was much the same.

Ji Hyun was lazy at practice but he would never shy away from a fight. If he felt annoyed or insulted it was best to run. If you woke him up from his nap it was best to run. If he looked at you funny, chances are it was best to run.

The usual routine was changed when Do-Hyung, a teammate of his known for making trouble, brought someone new to play. Within Do-Hyung's grasp was a mouse of a man. The new comer was tiny. His hair color was dark but his eyes were liquid gold and Ji Hyun was drowning. Though he wouldn't admit it, Ji Hyun was intrigued.

It wasn't often that someone new scurried on to team, especially with the media on their asses right now about almost being disbanded. The poor boy looked anxious. Maybe he was brought here against his will? It would be less of a surprise that most would think. Do-Hyung had been promising to bring someone into the team who was supposed to be a game changer. The only thing this boy looked to be was a cute, little, manager.

Out of curiosity Ji Hyun attentively watched the scrimmage. Interesting. It turned out that the golden boy could pass, which sounds like nothing too impressive but with a team full of hungry players aching to score, a passer was exactly what they needed. Though, he wasn't good for much else. The poor boy was not fast nor did he have an understanding of the game at all. It only came as a mild shock when the boy squeaked out that he wasn't and athlete and fled. Yet, there was something interesting in how he played. Something analytical about his gaze.

Ji Hyun was right. It turned out that the boy was an actual genius and only played through equations. During their little contest to see if the kid could join the team, the boy had actually mathematically figured out the direction and speed of the wind and how it would effect the ball when kicked. He mapped out the geometry of the arch the ball should make without even a calculator. The boy was brilliant and a quick learner. When the boy introduced as Ahn Si Joon managed to win against Ji Hyun he stunned the other teammates. He also look Hyun's breath away.

No one had outright beaten him before. Well, sort of. Ji Hyun really wasn't trying his absolute best to get the boy kicked off the team. He didn't want to be responsible for the honey-eyed boy disappearing. With that known, he also put up a really good fight. The kid- Si Joon, had earned his right to the team after knocking all the cans off the cone. A feat that Ji Hyun felt many of his other teammates couldn't have accomplished, but that fight was for another day.

Even though Si Joon joined the team he still had much to learn. It became established that other than when he was little, Joon had never played before. He wasn't used to sports in general and didn't know the rules to soccer either. Do-Hyung took Joon under his wing, naturally since he was the one to introduce the pocket sized player to the team. But, Ji Hyun found that he too wanted to teach the younger boy.

Ji Hyun wanted attention. He wanted the boy to look at him. He wanted the boy to run his dainty fingers through his blue hair. He wanted the boy to look to him for praise. He wanted the boy to lean up on his tip toes pressing his-. Ji Hyun wanted someone for the first time.

He was well versed with women. He knew how to play them like pretty instruments and also knew how to put them down quickly. Never had he wanted a boy before and never had he wanted someone so whole heartedly. Hyun pushed his feelings away. Sort of.

At first he pushed and pushed to keep himself aloof. Uncaring. But when he found Si Joon staring up at him, literally staring up because of their vast heigh difference, asking Ji Hyun to help him a bit extra after practices, he agreed. If only to spend a little more time with the genius. How could he say no the boy when a light blush was creeping up both their cheeks?

Their small lessons ended up being after every other practice and they would work on whatever Si Joon requested. Sometimes he would ask for shooting help, during those days Hyun would take advantage to fix the boy's posture with little touches. Some days he would be asked to help with basic things like trapping or even just the rules of the game. Ji Hyun liked teaching Si Joon. He liked when Si Joon caught on to what he was throwing at him and would then mumble out some fancy equation that would help him. Ji Hyun didn't really listen to what Si Joon was saying, he was stuck looking at the boy's plush lips as they enunciated his words. He was in deep.

On days that they didn't have a soccer ball, Si Joon would tutor Ji Hyun. The golden eyed boy was great in every subject other than literature, which ironically turned out to be his small passion project. Though, Si Joon tried to hide it. They would sit together pushed against one another to read the same book as Si Joon pointed out important passages and hinted at what to write down in his notebook. When studying their knees would knock together and their breaths could be heard by one another. Sometimes they were able to joke around, these days Ji Hyun loved to tease the younger boy and watch the pink hue travel up from his neck and through his cheeks. Ji Hyun also liked when afterward Si Joon would smile awkwardly and try to change the subject. 

The team's first real game came quicker than expected with high stakes. If they lost then the team would be disbanded. If they lost then Ji Hyun could lose his excuse to see Si Joon. Even when aware of this fact, Ji Hyun could not force himself to step foot on the field. He couldn't stand to play is he felt it could be his fault the team couldn't play anymore, he knew how much it would disappoint his father if he were here. The game was a lot closer than anyone really guessed. The team they were playing wasn't known for, well, anything. Yet they gave us a run for our money.

It was Si Joon that scored the winning goal. A free kick that was over 30 meters from the goal. Si Joon was the one to turn the game around, and Ji Hyun was proud. He expected the scorer to turn and seek out Do-Hyung but was struck when the boy looked towards him. In the same way that Ji Hyun sought out his father, looked up to him, Si Joon sought him out. Okay well maybe not the same way because Ji Hyun hoped that he was not a father figure towards Si Joon but he was proud. He was proud of Si Joon and in turn he knew that his father would be proud of him.

He left the bench before anyone would really notice, the team being too wrapped up in their win. He needed time to process. His heart was pounding and his face was warm, he needed to leave. He was so happy. So proud. Maybe there was a better feeling than scoring a goal and maybe watching Si Joon succeed was it. No, maybe just how he feels when around the boy was best.


End file.
